Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) is a form of cloud computing that provides virtualized computing resources over the Internet. Platform as a service (PaaS) is a cloud computing model that delivers applications over the Internet. These Internet cloud services, as well as hybrid enterprise cloud/datacenters, use private or cloud provided addressing for services with client connections coming in from the Internet or from overlay/private peering networks. In some instances, microservices may also be implemented, which results in clients communicating with many application instances for even a single product (e.g. point of sale, store, portal, etc.). Regardless, IaaS, PaaS, and other frameworks that load balance server connections to server farms typically distribute loads based on the destinations and weights of loads. Some Application services use Hypertext Transport Protocol/Session Initiation Protocol (HTTP/SIP) 302 redirects to move users from one server/cluster to another based on their user profile configurations.
Due to these cloud offerings, it is common for users to move between networks while moving between different locations and still have access to any supported services (e.g., applications). For example, a user may move between an enterprise/corporate network, a coffee shop network, mobile networks, one or more Cable/DSL provider networks (e.g., at home or a friend's house), etc., over the course of a day and use any of these networks for connectivity to supported services. Some applications try to ensure that any users utilizing a specific network are using a specific server cluster and/or are directed to a caching engine geographically closest to their network/location. Meanwhile, a load balancer/router that distributes client connections may not account for a user's network/location and/or past performance quality metrics and stability of that network. Consequently, server instance selections and application service assurance are often suboptimal.